24 hours for Reno
by Different Perspective
Summary: Just an ordinary work day for Reno... OOCness, after the movie.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all characters go to Square-Enix. Lots of OOC.

7:00 AM- Reno's clock beeped loudly for work. He groaned and smashed the alarm clock with his fist. He had no idea why Rufus made everyone go to work at 8:00 AM, no human would want to go to work at that time.

So, Reno fell asleep again.

8:00 AM- Reno was rushing to get his jacket on and complaining about dmn alarm clocks and how they don't work properly. He then ran out of his apartment and went to work.

He ended up being late to work, by 10 min. Rufus said that was going to come out of his paycheck.

9:00 AM- Reno was eating his piece of toast defectively. There was no assignments right now, so might as well enjoy having a good breakfast. Rude then sat down next to him with a box of tissues next to him.

"What's wrong partner?" Reno asked as he munched on his toast.

"I'm getting sick...It is the flu season." Rude said as he blew his nose. Reno patted his back and told him not to worry. Rude nodded and tossed the used up tissue into Reno's glass of milk.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Reno shouted as he looked at his glass of milk with disgust.

"Huh? Oh sorry Reno, I can't really concentrate now…" Rude coughed as he blew his nose again.

Reno threw his toast at Rude's face.

10:00 AM- Reno was sitting on the couch as he watched television. He yawned and switched through the channels. There was nothing on, but it didn't bother him too much. All of a sudden, he felt the couch move a bit as someone sat next to him.

Reno blinked and said, "Hi Elena, what's up?"

"Not too much…Just relaxing like you are." Elena replied as she looked at the TV. Reno nodded and turned his attention back to the television.

A few minutes later and Elena shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Hey Reno…"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering something…"

"What is it Elena?" Reno asked as he looked at the other Turk. Elena turned to him and put a hand on Reno's shoulder.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it though." Elena said with understanding.

"Huh?" Reno blinked as he looked at Elena.

"It's okay Reno, you'll be my friend, no matter what." Elena smiled as she patted his shoulder.

"Wait wait wait, what's going on Elena?" Reno asked with a little worry in his voice.

"It's fine Reno, it doesn't matter. If you are gay and in love with Rude, I understand." Elena said seriously.

"WHAT!" Reno shouted as he almost fell off the couch.

"I know you might want to deny it, but you don't have to. I understand completely Reno."

"I AM NOT GAY! AND I DON'T LOVE RUDE!" Reno shouted out as loud as he could.

"I know Reno, you want to keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone." Elena promised.

"Elena, I am not gay. I am serious, even ask Rude."

"Well, if you say so…" Elena mused as she walked off to find Rude.

Reno then stared dully at the TV.

11:00 AM- Reno was looking at his coffee mug in the President's office. He was going on a mission tomorrow, something about restoring Sector 7 or something similar to that nature.

Reno just nodded at times and stared at his untouched coffee. Rufus sighed with annoyance and asked,

"You got that, Reno?"

Reno looked up at Rufus as the President walked to where he was sitting on the couch.

"Huh? Oh yeah, restore Sector 7."

Rufus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, you are dismissed."

Reno nodded and was about to walk out the door when he felt something wet spill on his head.

Which smelled like coffee.

Reno turned around sharply and shouted,

"WHAT THE FU WAS THAT FOR SHACHOU!

"It looked like you needed that coffee to wake up, now get out of my office." Rufus said and kicked Reno out.

Reno grumbled and stuck his tongue at the door.

12:00 PM- After cleaning up in the bathroom, Reno sat in the cafeteria and ate his hamburger and fries. He was minding his own business when Tseng sat down next to him with Ramen in his tray.

Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Reno, I was wondering if you could give me advice." Tseng said as he opened his cup of Ramen.

"Huh? Oh okay, ask away."

"Well, I was wondering what a girl likes a lot…You know, like what I can give to her. You seem to know a lot about girls."

Reno rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well Tseng, I'll tell you what a girl really likes."

"What is it Reno?"

"Tseng, give her good sex."

Tseng choked on his Ramen on that comment.

"I'm serious Tseng! Girls like that a lot, I should know. So if you want to get a girl, have good sex with her and she is all yours." Reno said proudly.

"Alright Reno…You're the expert." Tseng said as he got up to look for Elena.

Reno ate Tseng's Ramen afterwards.

1:00 PM- Reno stretched as he walked into the bar. Now would be a great time for some good booze. He sat down on a stool and noticed Reeve sulking on a stool next to him.

"Reeve?" Reno asked as he ordered booze.

Reeve looked at Reno as he drank his glass of vodka.

"Reno? What are you doing here?"

"Just to get some booze, how about you?"

Reeve sighed, "The President wanted me to write reports about all of the new generators…I stayed up till 5:00 AM writing all of those reports…So I am just trying to drink myself stupid now."

Reno winced, "Ouch, you got no hours of sleep?"

Reeve shook his head and yawned.

"You should ask the boss for a raise. He'll probably give it to ya, since he said that you're the only executive that wasn't a complete moron that the old president hired."

"I should, but first, sleep." Reeve said and fell asleep on the counter.

Reno sweatdropped and walked out of the bar, letting Reeve pay his tab.

2:00 PM- Reno sighed as he waited for the elevator to reach his designated floor. Unfortunately for him, Palmer was also in the elevator.

No offense to the old man, but he was a complete wimp. Nonetheless, Reno started conservation with him.

"So, how is your space program thing going?"

Palmer sighed, "Not too good, I can't convince the President in how profitable space development will be."

'Well, if you weren't so afraid of him most of the time, he would take you more seriously.' Reno thought.

"Well, try to be more confident, like stand up for yourself." Reno advised.

"So, I should stand up against the President?" Palmer asked.

"That's right! Say you want space development and act with confidence! And if the President says no, just say he can just shove it up his a!" Reno exclaimed.

"Y-you want me to say that to the President!" Palmer stammered nervously and that thought.

"Yeah, you'll build more confidence and maybe he'll even respect you more." Reno said.

"Thanks…I'll do that." Palmer said and got off to his floor.

Reno whistled innocently. There is going to be one less executive around here.

3:00 PM- Reno visited the medical room. He felt slightly bad for telling Palmer to say that to the President. 30 minutes after giving that advice, there was a sound of a shotgun from a certain office on the 70th floor. When he got there, Rufus was red in the face from anger and promptly told Reno to get Palmer out of his office before he tossed the old man out of his window.

So, now here he was, watching Palmer attempt to get some color back to his pale face. Rufus didn't actually shoot him, but he instead scared the crap out of the old man. The bullet missed Palmer's head by an inch, which caused him to pass out on the spot.

After 30 minutes of Palmer sleeping, Reno got bored and walked out of the room.

Not before turning off all the lights.

4:00 PM- Reno had a training session with Rude. But due to the fact that Rude was getting sick, he wasn't able to attend the session.

So, instead he ran on the treadmill for exercise. While he was exercising, there was a brief electric shortage, making him fly off the machine.

Reno kicked the treadmill.

5:00 PM- Reno took a nap on the couch, he was dead tired. He had a horrible dream of kissing Rude, he is going to blame that on Elena.

6:00 PM- Work was finally over, and he went back to his apartment. He ate a can of beans and bread for dinner. He really needs to learn how to cook….

7:00 PM- Reno looked at porn on the internet, yes, the good ol things that he still can have now a days.

8:00 PM- Reno took a long, nice, shower and got ready for bed.

9:00 PM- Reno watched some cartoons.

10:00 PM- Still watching cartoons.

11:00 PM- Reno turned off the TV and laid down on his bed.

12:00 AM- 7AM- Reno dreamed about sex, booze, or girls.


End file.
